Second in Command
by Masterful-Mind
Summary: My Rexsoka fic brought back by demand. When things start to get hairy again, Padawan Ahsoka Tano turns to Captain Rex. Will Ahsoka let a wayward mission keep them apart, or prove herself to her Master as well as staying with Rex?
1. In Your Arms

_Second in Command_

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THESE CHARATERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT.**

**_Due to popular demand and request, I have brought back my Rexsoka fic. Please understand that I am ONLY writing this because of how popular it was with the reading public. If I don't get enough reviews/feedback, updates will slow even more and I may even consider pulling it again. Please deal with me :)_**

_Chapter 1: In Your Arms_

Ahsoka's spine was crawling. She looked up from her plate of eggs and looked around the mess hall. Why was she so uncomfortable? No one was watching her. No, wait. There. Behind Commander Cody and next to Commander Bacara, was Captain Rex. He hadn't touched the plate of food in front of him and his eyes were glued to Ahsoka's back. Trying to ignore the staring Captain, Ahsoka turns back to her Master. Anakin Skywalker is deep in conversation with his own Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi and a fellow Council member, Ki-Adi-Mundi. The Jedi are talking strategy and their Second in Commands, Rex, Cody, and Bacara are at the next table discussing trooper numbers. She tries to focus on the conversation, but she can still sense Rex's eyes on her and it is very distracting. "Padawan Tano?" She barely hears Master Ki-Adi-Mudi say her name.

"Yes Master Ki?" She turns her head towards the old Cerean, montrals slapping her bare shoulders.

"Are you paying attention? You seemed distracted." Anakin's eyes were now trained on her too.

"I have been feeling a little off for a few days." She explained. "Master, if you'll excuse me. I would like to return to my quarters." Desperate to get out of the mess, Ahsoka made up an excuse.

"You are excused, Ahsoka. Come find one of us when you feel better." Obi-Wan nodded his head in her direction.

"Ahsoka, you will report to me in an hour." Anakin told Ahsoka sternly. He must still be angry at her. It wasn't her fault she had disobeyed orders and threatened the mission. But that was weeks ago! Why was he still mad! Her Master was always mad now it seemed like. Besides, she had finally gotten over the loss days ago. She still had dreams about loosing her squad above Ryloth. Ahsoka quickly stood up, threw away her half eaten food and rushed for her room. Rex saw this and left the mess a few minutes after her.

While Ahsoka was walking down the lonely hall to her room, she heard _Majestic _lurch into hyperspace.

"Just take a deep breath, Ahsoka. He wasn't meaning to be weird. Just because you like him, it doesn't mean that when he looks at you it means he also shares the same feelings." Ahsoka scolded herself. The sound of hurried boot steps echoed down the hall. All the troopers were in the mess eating. Who would be out and about now? Ahsoka looked behind her…and guess who? Captain Rex was rushing down the hall after Ahsoka. She slowed and let her captain catch up with her. She was always tounge-tied or embarrassed when he was this close, she hoped her wouldn't ask any direct questions.

"Ahsoka?" He asked, not looking down at her. Ahsoka new she was much, much shorter than him, but she didn't want to look up at him. She stared straight ahead, then answered.

"Yes, Rex?" She looked at her feet to avoid looking at his charming face.

"Why did you leave the mess? You almost looked…scared." He looked down at his Togruta Commander and resisted the urge to touch one of her striped montrals.

"I-I um have been…um not um feeling very well lately?" She answered, knowing her little lie wouldn't work on Rex. He knew her better than her own Master. Maybe that was why she liked him so much. The Captain reached out and took her, then turned her towards him. Ahsoka almost chocked on air when she felt his hand grip hers. She let him guide her towards him, and then finally gathered enough courage to look him in the eye.

"I know you aren't telling the truth. What's wrong? I know you aren't telling me something." He looked down into her big blue eyes and almost melted into a puddle of Clone mush.

"The strategies my Master's were talking about were rather over whelming and caused high Cl-Clone casualties." She made it through the sentence without stumbling, well, almost. "I was just going to my room to rest." She admitted. Rex just nodded his head. She noticed he hadn't let go of her hand; deep down she didn't care. Rex rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you mind if I come?" He asked; a little uncomfortable since he was asking the Togruta he liked weather or not he could accompany her to her room.

"I don't mind at all, Rex." A small smile breaking her lips. Rex smiled too. Whenever she was happy, he couldn't help but be happy too. Sorry to break the small happy moment, Rex said.

"General Skywalker is mad at you again." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sort of." Ahsoka mumbled.

"Why? He has seemed angry for a while, but now he directs it towards you." Rex sounded almost…protective. They continued down the hall towards Ahsoka's quarters. Perfectly unaware t hat they were still holding hands. They reached the door to Ahsoka's room before she answered.

"He is mad because things keep going wrong. We are having more failures than victories. So he is becoming more strict and any little slip ups become big mistakes. We are short troopers so he finds it a conviniant time to remind me of Ryloth. He blames me for the missing troopers." The pair was sitting on her bed. Ahsoka, finally freeing her worries and angst, she began crying.

"Skywalker can be tough, but he has no reason to blame you _again _for the death of troopers." His own anger creeping into his voice. Unconciously, he pulled the smaller Togruta Jedi nearer to him. She leaned against him as her cries turned into dry sobs. He stroked her back and comforted her in a small, soft voice.

Ahsoka looked up at him. Her face a mask of emotions. "Rex?"

"Yes."

"I-I love you." She mumbled. Rex just smiled. This was his lucky day. To have the girl he had a crush on, curled up in his lap and to have her tell him she loved him. He pulled her onto his lap and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She sighed as his warm breath caressed her ear and neck. She leaned into his strong chest, dispite his hard armor and relaxed as his arms wrapped around her,

"I never knew you felt the same way." She admitted.

"I'm glad I do." He hugged her and she turned to hug him back. Her face was inches from his when he made the choice. He closed the gap between them and softly pressed his lips against hers. She relished the kiss and hoped it would never end. He felt her lean into him and he pushed against her. He deepened the kiss and felt her monrals twitch in pleasure. Her arms curled around his neck. He allowed his to move to her waist, where he gripped her gently. They pulled back to breath, nothing else. Ahsoka nuzzled Rex and sighed.

"Rex, I love you, but this is against the Jedi Code. What is Master finds out" She asked.

"I won't let him. There is nothing he can do to take you away from me." He kissed her on the cheeks and the nose.

"Good. I wouldn't want him to take you either." She purred as his kisses moved down her neck and to her shoulders. Rex and Ahsoka spent the rest of the afternoon there in each others arms until Ahsoka reluctantly tore herself away from her lover, Rex, to report to her Master. Careful not to look too happy or sound out of breath from their vigorous kissing, she went to her Master in a much better mood than she had left him.

**Please read and review on your way out!**

**~Masterful-Mind**


	2. Left Behind

_Second in Command_

**DISCLAIMER: ALL THESE CHARATERS BELONG TO GEORGE LUCAS. I DON'T OWN STAR WARS OR ANYTHING ABOUT IT.**

**_Due to popular demand and request, I have brought back my Rexsoka fic. Please understand that I am ONLY writing this because of how popular it was with the reading public. If I don't get enough reviews/feedback, updates will slow even more and I may even consider pulling it again. Please deal with me :)_**

Chapter 2: Left Behind

Breathe…in…out…in…out…focus…inner peace…steady heartbeat…calm down. Ahsoka Tano was kneeling on a small table in her room. Seated on her knees with her buttock resting on her heels, she tried to meditate. She would have to be prepared mentally and physically if she wanted to complete this mission.

"Commander Tano?" the door to her room slid back and Rex stood in the threshold. Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Rex, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ahsoka? Not Commander Tano." She reminded her Captain. Rex pointed over his shoulder and the young Togurta saw Commander Cody coming their way. "Right. Mr. Perfect wouldn't like it if he heard you call me by my name rather than rank." Cody walked up and stood in the doorway next to Rex.

"General Skywalker wants to see you, Commander Tano." Ahsoka stood, picked up her lightsaber, and strode to the door.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to see me for, Commander?" She looked up at the towering Clone.

"No he didn't, but tread carefully. He still won't trust you with a platoon of troops. The tragedy at Ryloth is coming back to haunt him." Cody stood aside and let the young Togruta pass.

"Thank you, Cody. Now go get yourself ready. I want to see you alive after this mission." She walked down the corridor, footsteps echoing off the durasteel walls and floor.

"Rex? Earth to Rex." Cody waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Rex's visor.

"Wh-what?" He shook his head and looked at his brother.

"Were you watching her?"

"Of course not! What would make you think of that?" Rex blushed and was thankful for the dark visor that shaded his face from Cody.

"You haven't been the old Rex I knew since you chased after her the one day General Mundi was here. Is there something you want to tell me?" Cody crossed his arms and tilted his head.

"Why yes. Scoot. General Kenobi won't be happy if we are late for the debriefing." Rex started in the direction of the hanger.

"Rex." Cody's tone of voice made him stop and turn around. "I'm not stupid. I know you like Ahsoka," he dropped rank to show his brother he cared and wasn't about to run to the Generals whining. "I don't think Skywalker will like that." Rex sighed.

"You always know more than you let on, Cody. Fine, you seem to know, I do like Ahsoka and I care dearly for her. Anakin has jumped on her again for the Ryloth incident and it is tearing her apart." He leaned against the wall and watched two troopers walk down the hall and meet Obi-Wan before switching to a private comm. Channel with Cody.

"They'll both get over it soon. Jedi don't hold grudges for _too_ long." Cody shrugged his shoulders.

"But it's not like that, Cody. When ever Anakin feels sorry for himself or has made his own bluster," Rex took the time to unwind and tell Cody the way he felt. "Have you seen the way he treats that Senator? He looks at her like she is some sort of goddess and then he treats Ahsoka like a reject Padawan." Cody laid a gentle hand on Rex's shoulder.

"There is something between Skywalker and the Senator, Amidala, maybe he almost regrets breaking the Jedi Code or he sees his reckless side in Ahsoka and is trying to fix his wrongs by not letting Ahsoka live and learn. Even General Kenobi has lived a life with love. He says quiet a few things when he gets angry. Come on." Cody and Rex found their way to the debriefing room and sat down to listen.

Gentlemen, this is an important planet to keep for the Republic. We have received a distress signal from the planet surface, " He motioned to a large holoprojector in the middle of the room and it sprang to life. Revealing a large building. "Senator Gopple has been taken captive by General Grievous and he demands that the Republic surrender or we shall never see the Senator again." Kenobi touched the holoimage and it zoomed in on the East wing of the building.

"What? Does the Cyborg think the Republic will surrender for the life of one Senator?" A trooper whispered to another next to him.

"Shut it, man. Respect the General. "

"You want me to leave you when the Cyborg is bearing down on you with four sabers and you are hopelessly outnumbered by highly armed battle droids and all that awaits you is certain doom?" Rex and Cody snapped.

"Y-yes, sir." The trooper turned around, eyes wide.

"I wish they would stop saying that! Yes, sir could mean yes! I want you to abandon me when I make my last stand. They should try and be a little more creative." Cody whispered. Rex nudged him and pointed to Obi-Wan.

"Cody?" Kenobi said, voice shaking. "Would you mind finishing the briefing?"

"I will, sir." As soon as Cody was out of his seat and making his way down the ramp General Obi-Wan Kenobi rushed out the door.

"What's wrong this time?" The door to Anakin Skywalker's quarters slid closed and Obi-Wan straightened his robes before looking between Master and Padawan.

"Master, Ahsoka should stay behind with Admiral Yularen. She gets too many Clones killed and is reckless." Anakin said; not caring how much it hurt Ahsoka.

"You should take a look at yourself, Anakin. We need all the help we can get and keeping Ahsoka out of harms way might keep her alive, but she will never get a chance to learn valuable lessons on the battle field." Obi-Wan tried to explain to his eratic old Padawan.

"You remember what happened on Ryloth? Or how she almost killed me on Christophsis? She doesn't listen to orders!" Anakin spread his arms,

"I'm still here you know." Ahsoka's voice sounded meek and hurt.

"Silence!" Anakin commanded.

"But-" She stood up and looked at Anakin.

"Enough! You are dismissed. I want you to stay here on the _Resolute _and stay out of Admiral Yularen's way. He needs to supervise the mission from space. You won't be going on another mission until you can prove to me you won't get anyone killed who doesn't need to be dead." Anakin pushed Ahsoka towards the door. She glared at him and then pressed the door lock. Ahsoka stuck her out her tounge at the door and sauntered down the hall in the general way of the debriefing room.

Ahsoka hugged her sides a she watched the troopers exit the debrief from the opposite wall. Denal walked out alongside Odd Ball and each man threw Ahsoka an informal salute. She smiled and dipped her head in ackowlegement. She was too absorbed in her own thoughts and watching the Clones head to their designated areas, she barely noticed Rex when he walked up to her. She felt him in the force and turned towards him. He scanned the deserted corridor and then caught Ahsoka in his arms.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He lightly kissed her cheek.

"Oh, you would be lonely I guess. Just be glad I love you as much as you love me." She nuzzled his neck.

"Cody knows that I like you, but he doesn't know about _us." _Rex looked down at the small Togruta in his arms.

"Well, he is quiet observant and you two are extremely close. He can probably read you like a book." Ahsoka linked her arms around his neck.

"You really think so? We do focus on the smallest differences so we can tell our close brothers apart in a sea of similar faces." Rex rubbed his almost bald scalp with a hand. Ahsoka clung to the other.

"Just like in the Force. You are all different. Cody is a being of questions and Odd Ball is just reckless. Maybe you work like that." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know I really love you, Ahsoka? I was jus-" Boot steps echoed down the hall. "One platoon of men will be dropped in the North sector-" Rex drooped Ahsoka's hand and gave a small saluted when Admiral Yularen rounded the corner.

"Ah, Commander Tano, General Skywalker has informed me that you are spending the mission aboard _Resolute._ You may help Wolff and I in the bridge if you want." Wulff Yularen clasped his hands behind his back.

"Yes, sir. I'd like help Wolff manage the assault from up here, but Master Skywalker has given me specific instructions." She attempted to smile because she knew she had lied to the Admiral and her eyes traveled the floor.

"Then I will see you when all of our men have returned safely." Ahsoka shook her head and the Admiral walked away.

"What does he mean you are staying here?" Rex held onto her shoulders.

"Come on." Ahsoka Tano pulled Captain Rex through the Jedi Cruiser until she reached her quarters. The door whispered open and she pulled him in after her. He crossed his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Explain." His voice betrayed worry even though his face set hard.

"Master doesn't trust me. I haven't been in charge of troops since Ryloth. I would have to take that responsibility today, so he has banned me from any further fighing until I can prove I'm not trying to commit Genocide. In his eyes, I could be a failure." She adjusted a knob on her lightsaber and sat on her bed.

"At least that will keep you alive," his voice softened. "You'll get back out there soon enough. Maybe I can talk to him, I've served with you and he will listen to me." Rex gave Ahsoka a parting kiss and answered his comm. As he made his way to his assigned gunship. Ahsoka listened to the gunships hum to life and a sly smile split her lips before she slipped out of her door and down the hall.

**Please read and review on your way out!**

**~Masterful-Mind**


	3. Operation: Rescue Pt1

Second in Command

**A/N: Enough people have gotten on my back to continue this fic. I will be completely honest with my readers, I have no wish what-so-ever to write this. It may seem a like I have no intrest because I don't. I do not ship this pairing and am only writing due to the demand. I am also out of ideas and don't remember where I am going with this. I will need reader input to keep going. Enjoy and leave a review on your way out!**

**Due to popular demand and request, I have brought back my Rexsoka fic. Please understand that I am ONLY writing this because of how popular it was with the reading public. If I don't get enough reviews/feedback, updates will slow even more and I may even consider pulling it again. Please deal with me.**

Chapter 3: Operation: Rescue Pt.I

Rex took his place beside General Skywalker as the gunship engine began to hum. He watched General Kenobi and Cody jump aboard a nearby larty and the first take to the air. Not far away, Ahsoka couched behind a cluster of ammo crates. She quietly checked and rechecked the supplies I her satchel while she listened for the last LAAT/I engine to hum to life. She popped her head over the crates just enough to watch the gunships soar into the planet's atmosphere. As soon as the ships containing Rex, Cody, Anakin, and Obi-Wan disappeared over the bow of the cruiser, Ahsoka jumped to her feet and raced for the last larty.

She grabbed hold of a Clone Trooper's extended hand and jumped aboard. She moved to the rear of the compartment and let out a heavy sigh.

"Everything alright, Commander?" asked the trooper who had pulled her aboard.

"Yes, everything is fine." She responded. _I hope it will be._ She added in her head.

She knew Admiral Yularen would eventually send Wolff to find her and when he found her room empty they would know she had snuck off the _Resolute_. Then Anakin would be notified and she would be over her head in _poodoo_. All she wanted to do was sneak onto this mission and prove she was responsible enough with troops. Ahsoka shook her head. _"The Clones can manage on their own anyways. What difference does it make if I'm there or not. Skyguy shouldn't keep me away from the missions any longer." _The gunship soared through a layer of clouds and came through above a beautiful landscape. Ahsoka popped her head out just enough to catch glimpses of thick pine forests and rolling hills and a bright blue river pushing its way through snow covered mountains. She frowned. Once Grievous knew the Republic had come, the paradise planet would be covered in gouges, scorch marks, and bodies once the fighting started.

Anakin yelled to the pilot, "Take us into that forest!" He wouldn't dare an attack with the sun directly above the building. It would blind him and his troops and give Grievous the advantage. Obi-Wan still felt calm through the Force, so he guessed the Seppies didn't know about them yet.

"Nervous, Anakin?" Obi-Wan laid a gentle hand on his former padawan's shoulder.

"No, just trying to come up with a suitable plan." He squinted against the setting sun and watched the other gunships hover around his.

He could have sworn he felt Ahsoka through the Force. But she was back on the _Resolute _how could she be here? He would have seen her or Admiral Yularen would have told him about a stowaway. Anakin grunted when the LAAT/I suddenly lost altitude.

"Sorry, Generals. Scouts report observation points on the next ridge. Should we set down here?" the pilot asked.

"Yes. Let's make camp in these woods." Anakin jumped out of the larty as soon as it touched down. The Clones followed and started to unload the ammo crates. Anakin walked over to where Rex and Cody were directing troops and Obi-Wan followed.

"Gentlemen." He said.

Rex stopped moving troops when General Skywalker and Kenobi approached him and Cody.

"Gentlemen." He heard Skywalker say, but his attention was pulled away as he saw a blur of orange and blue slink farther into the trees. He raised an eyebrow and looked for the blur. When he didn't see it again, he turned back to his General.

"We should lay low for a few days and get an idea of the land and how we might be able to get into the deserted palace from here without alerting Grievous until the right moment." Anakin shook his head and walked away. Rex just opened his mouth how much of the order had he missed? He had only turned around for a second. Cody took off his helmet and looked at Rex.

"You saw it too?" He asked.

"Yeah." Rex removed his helmet as well and clipped it to his belt. He pulled a crate onto his shoulder and turned back to Cody.

"Don't tell Skywalker about that okay?" He asked.

"Don't worry, Rex. It's safe with me." Cody said with a small smile. He picked up a small crate full of grenades and followed Rex over to the stockpile of ammo.

Grievous growled and knocked the head off of yet another droid. They were so stupid! He pounded his way over to the holding cell containing the Republic Senator. The man had beady black eyes and a pudgy face. He cowered in the corner and scooted farther back as Grievous came into his line of view.

"The Republic is bound to come for you soon. They care too much for their Senator's. Any last information you would like to spill?" Grievous hacked, "You know I'll get it out of you one way or another." He let out a rough mechanical laugh.

Senator Gopple smeared a smudge of thick blood form the back of his neck before standing and looking up at the Separatist Commander's hulking, robotic form.

"I-I will nev-never tell yo-you an-an-anything." He mumbled.

"Soon, you will wish you had." He turned and stomped back the way he came, cape flowing behind him.

Ahsoka peered around a tree at the partially assembled camp. Troopers had seen her, but could she still enter the camp without her Master and Kenobi noticing her? She let her eyes wander around looking for the two older Jedi. She spotted Anakin with Rex and Obi-Wan handing Cody a small datapad. So the Generals and their Seconds in Command were all together and in one part of the camp. Ahsoka crept through the foliage, if she could enter the camp while Rex, Cody, Anakin, and Obi-Wan were distracted, she could grab supplies and get back out before anyone noticed missing rations and sleeping bag.

Carefully gauging the locations of the Clones around her through the Force, she determined that it would be best if she tried to mix in with the troopers unloading gear from the gunships. She slunk into camp and squeezed between two Clones carrying a heavy crate. Ahsoka leaped into a ship and clambered quickly to the back, nabbing a backpack as she went. Knocking the lids off a few crates, she rummaged through them; looking for anything with value. Stuffing food and supplies into the pack, she replace the lids and jumped out of the ship before running to the edge of the camp, heart speeding up as Anakin turned towards the gunships, brow furrowing, sensing a very familiar presence in the Force.

"_Please don't sense me!_" Ahsoka thought. Anakin walked forward a few steps, scanning his surroundings. This was the second time he thought he felt Ahsoka in the Force. He narrowed his eyes. He had left his Padawan on the _Resolute_. His conscious must be playing tricks on him.

As soon as Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan, Ahsoka scampered farther into the woods, looking for a suitable place to make camp and monitor the mission until it was her time to get involved.

**A/N: I just typed this up really quick based on the previous chapter and where I thought I was going with it. This part is also really short, bear with me. Please read the first Author's Note for my rant on how to keep the updates going. I, personally, didn't really like this chapter, my writing seems really weak.**


End file.
